Game, Set, Match Outtakes
by MandyLeigh87
Summary: Outtakes from my story Game, Set, Match
1. Happy Birthday Edward

**A/N: In case you missed the title, this is the first outtake to Game, Set, Match so if you haven't read that yet I would recommend checking that out first. **

**You…came, you saw, you voted. And now you finally get to hear from Tennisward. I have to say I enjoyed writing him so hopefully I'll get to do more in the future *wink,wink* Please remember this takes place about 7 chapters into the original story.**

**Edward**

"God Edward. What the fuck are you doing?" I whispered to myself as I stomped down her hallway. I pulled at my hair and sighed in frustration as I made my way down to the street. I wanted to fuck her senseless. And I wanted to hold her hand. Why? Why the fuck is this so complicated? I've never had this type of battle waging inside me before and it was driving me crazy. Which was it? Did I like the idea of screwing her or did I like the idea of being something more with her? It couldn't be both right? That doesn't happen. Especially to me.

I hailed a cab and went directly home even though I had the urge to find someone just to get off. I haven't fucked anyone since I met her and I couldn't understand why she affected me so much. The only time I almost slipped up was during the commercial shoot and even that felt wrong. I just had all this pent up frustration and I broke. It was this never-ending conflict between my dick and my…whatever it was. I wouldn't say it was my heart. I couldn't say that. She just made me feel like I'm not….me. Hell maybe I don't even know who me is.

When I got home that night I rubbed one out, thinking over everything that'd just happened in her apartment. There's no doubt in my mind that I would have fucked her if Jasper wouldn't have walked in and I didn't know how I felt about that. I mean I definitely wanted it, but a part of me wanted it to be more than that.

"Fuck!" I screamed, slamming my fist down on my bed as I found my release. Bella was turning my entire world upside down and I was breaking in two. I could feel it.

I eyed my phone sitting on my nightstand and tentatively grabbed it. I needed it. I needed it so bad and this whole whacking off thing could only do so much. I needed to feel her. I needed to feel…something. I scanned my phone, thinking of who I could call. Abby, Cassie, Grace, Melinda… I threw my phone down again and sighed. I can't. I picked my phone back up and scrolled through the names again, slowly deleting each one.

I didn't sleep. My mind kept racing through everything I'd been through and felt since I met Bella. I didn't know what this was but I didn't even know it was possible. It's like my entire body is on fire around her. And besides that it makes my stomach flip flop when I see her smile. Or laugh. Or tuck her damn hair behind her ear. Is this what a crush feels like? I've definitely felt desire and attraction before but this was something different. I just wanted to be close to her. And smell that delicious strawberry scent that just floated around her like she was the sun. Like she had her own strawberry scented gravity. It pulled me in from the moment I met…felt her and wouldn't let me go no matter how much I fought against it.

I finally got up and rolled out of bed, unable to lay there anymore. I'd been so consumed by my thoughts that I completely forgot it was my birthday. Alice had this whole thing planned for tonight and I wondered if she'd invited Bella. She hadn't said anything about it so I assumed not. Or maybe she didn't want to come. I wanted her to be there if I had to endure this whole birthday shit.

I hated birthdays with a fucking passion. Not really the concept of a birthday in general, but just mine. It just never seemed like it was anything special to…certain people. Of course Alice, Carlisle and Esme always celebrated with me, but I still wished my father would at least acknowledge it more than a card signed by his secretary. He thought I didn't fucking recognize the difference.

I pulled on some different clothes and a hat before I stepped outside. It was cold this morning, just crisp enough that I thought I might be able to sort out my thoughts. Or maybe it would be better if I didn't think of anything at all. Just a clean slate.

I ran for a while, feeling the intense burn in my lungs. I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. In the small park across the street I saw the familiar waves of brown curls cascading down the girl's back. I knew it was Bella before I even saw her snapping pictures. I smiled to myself and despite my mind telling me to leave, I found myself jogging across the street.

"Bella?"

She spun around, her eyes widening as she took in my appearance. I raised my arms above my head and tried to catch my breath.

We made small talk for a few moments and I won't lie I was a little disappointed when she told me I couldn't see her pictures. I made her promise to show me her darkroom sometime and I instantly regretted it. Sex in the darkroom was now added to my Bella fantasy file. Good one Cullen.

I jokingly took her camera and snapped some pictures even though I had no idea what the hell I was doing. It was kind of fun being with her like this, no pressure. It was just…light. I didn't expect her to actually follow through with my hostage demands so when she pressed her lips to my skin I shuddered. My eyes fluttered shut as a slew of images ran through my head, most them dealing with every other time her lips had been on me. I felt myself grow hard and I wondered if she could feel it.

As soon as she stepped back I cleared my throat and handed her back her camera. She turned around and started walking away.

Ask her about tonight, I told myself. I wanted to ask her more than that. I wanted to ask her if I could bend her over that stone bench or if I could just maybe take her out to dinner on Friday. I wasn't really one for actual dates but maybe it wouldn't be so bad with her.

"Bella! Wait!" I grabbed her arm and spun her back around. "I uh…wanted to ask you something. Well two somethings I guess." I bit my tongue. I didn't mean for that last part to slip out. It wasn't that I didn't want it but I didn't know if I was ready for it or if she'd even say yes. I'd kind of been a dick to her.

"Okay?"

"Well we're all going out tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to join us. We're headed to this club downtown."

"Emmett letting you ride the alcohol train tonight?"

I didn't think this whole thing through. I wasn't keen on telling her the occasion but I knew she'd find out somehow. I mumbled something about it being my birthday and she reacted just like most people do. I relaxed a little when she said she'd come and almost forgot about the second half of my inquisition.

"There was something else?" She asked.

Fuck. "Uh….yeah." Why was I so fucking nervous? I was just asking her out to dinner it didn't warrant all this anxiousness. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me on Friday." I held my breath, going back over what I'd just said in my head to make sure it came out okay.

She of course misinterpreted my question and I couldn't blame her. She sure as hell knew I wasn't a date guy. I corrected her and winced a little, feeling a little guilty for once about my public image and how that must look to her.

"Like a date?" She asked. She looked annoyed. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"No," I stuttered. "I mean…I don't know do you want it to be?"

She smirked and I felt something in my chest flutter. "Edward are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah. I guess I am." I nodded, gauging her reaction. I'd just made myself more vulnerable than I ever planned on and it terrified me. She just stared at me for a few moments and I was convinced she thought I was fucking crazy. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I turned around and started walking away, cursing myself for being such an idiot.

"Okay," she called. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I spun around.

"Okay. I'll go out with you on Friday."

I blinked several times, trying to process what she just said. I must be dreaming because I fucking swear she just said yes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She shrugged.

I mumbled something about calling her later and jogged off, feeling completely high and just…fucking happy. I usually didn't feel this way unless I'd just had a good fuck.

I had lunch with Alice and told her about this morning, except for the whole date thing. I didn't want her to lecture me about fucking everything up, which I was sure I would do. I didn't want to, but I also didn't trust myself with anything more than just casual hookups. I figured there was a reason I never had a real relationship and it was probably something to do with me. She was elated that Bella was coming and offered to invite her to get ready with them. I warned her about going crazy on her with all her clothes and shit, but I knew she wasn't listening. Half of me was anxious to see what she would put Bella in for the evening. I'd have to keep the Devil Edward sitting on my left shoulder from making an appearance. I wanted to be good tonight. I didn't want Bella to change her mind about Friday because I fucked up.

I called Bella a little later and told her the details just as Alice showed up at her door. I said a silent prayer and wished her luck with Alice before I hung up.

I laid around for a little bit before heading over to Emmett's. Jasper was going to meet us over there before we headed out for the night. Alice had planned for us to eat at this nice restaurant and then head to the club.

"Happy Birthday!" Emmett wrapped me in a man hug as soon as he opened his door. I thanked him and stepped inside, setting my clothes for tonight on the chair.

"What time is Jasper coming?"

"He should be here in about a half hour." Emmett grabbed me a beer out of fridge and handed it to me. "Remember, just because I'm okay with you drinking tonight does not mean you're allowed to make it a normal thing."

I rolled my eyes and took a sip. I eventually migrated to the bathroom and got dressed. I decided to go with an all black look tonight and hoped that Bella would like it. God what does that even mean? Why do I fucking care if she likes it? _Because you like her fuckwad. _

I cleared my throat and sprayed on some light cologne before stepping out. I noticed Jasper sitting at the bar drinking a beer with Emmett and said hello. I was really starting to like him. I could see why him and Bella were so close. They were both sarcastic and a little annoying but when it got down to it they were fun to be around.

We all had another beer before heading to the restaurant. The girls weren't there yet so we waited at the bar. I leaned back and started talking to Jasper about something random when I felt her step into the room. It was like every hair on my body stood up as the goosebumps rolled over my skin.

I turned my head towards the door and my breath hitched in my throat. My eyes drifted past Rose and Alice directly to her. She had on a beautiful navy blue dress that was just….fuck. I licked my lips and almost gave up on being good. Bella wrapped in blue made me want to be bad. I tried to push that back, but I knew it was going to slip out every now and then tonight.

"Bella…you look beyond stunning. The perfect birthday present." I placed my hand gently on the small of her back and started leading her through the restaurant. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and cleared my throat. I wonder if she's wearing matching lingerie. "Do I get to unwrap you later?" I whispered, brushing my lips across her ear.

She tensed a little as we walked through the restaurant but I was too distracted by her to feel anything but desire.

We finally reached the table and I pulled out her chair for her, only to see her stumble over her own feet. She fell into me and I smelled the alcohol on her breath. Alice managed to get her drunk before dinner. Nice.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Why would you say that? You know I'm not the most graceful person," she said, trying to make excuses.

"I can smell it on your breath," I said, sitting her down and making my way around the table. I watched her as the waitress walked over and took our drink orders, wondering what she would do next. It was almost like I was watching some kind of show and it was thoroughly intriguing to me. She was completely mesmerizing and I found myself hypnotized by her every move.

"Jumbo please," Bella said, ordering a mammoth drink.

"Do you really think you need that much Bella?" I teased. No one else was paying attention to us and I was thankful for that. I was fighting the urge to leap across the table and take her right here. That wasn't something someone can hide very well. I tipped my beer back and waited for her response.

"I like it big."

I choked on my beer and laughed as I set it back down.

The waitress took our food orders and I was surprised in a very good way that Bella ordered a cheeseburger. It was like she was on some never-ending quest to prove to me how different and remarkable she was.

As soon as the waitress set our food down Bella licked her lips and I moaned under my breath. So sexy. I wonder if I could get anything else out of her. I discreetly slipped my shoe off and snaked my leg across the table, gently brushing against hers. I knew I'd found the right one when she froze and glared at me. Interesting. I traced my foot up and down her leg, coming closer to the hem of her dress every time. I could tell she was fighting her reaction and that made it so much hotter. Her plan was backfiring horrendously and I was benefiting from it. It was hot as hell.

My buzzed feeling instantly disappeared when Emmett told the waitress about my birthday. In his defense I don't think he knew how much I fucking hated it, but I was still pissed and panicked nonetheless. I knew what usually happened in restaurants. They did some huge embarrassing display and everyone looks at you and smiles like everything is fucking rainbows and butterflies. Fuck that.

"Yeah it's my birthday!" Bella yelled. My brow furrowed in confusion as I stared at her, wondering why the hell she just did that. I was thankful as hell but I still didn't get it. She couldn't…understand. Could she?

The singing and clapping started soon enough and she just sat there and took it. I would have freaked the fuck out. They set a big bowl of ice cream in front of her and left. As soon as they were gone she pushed it over to me.

"They gave it to you." I pushed it back, thinking she deserved it after that ridiculous display. She of course argued with me and so I offered to share. I didn't really care about the ice cream I just wanted an excuse to be closer to her.

I got up and sat next to her as we passed the spoon back and forth. I asked her when her birthday was and offered her the last bite. She graciously took it, dropping some chocolate sauce all over her lip. _Sweet mother of God I want to bite it._

"You've got some chocolate," I mumbled, staring intently at her lips. She reached up for brush it away but I stopped her. It would at least give me an excuse to touch her. "I got it." I reached out and ran my finger lightly along her lip, collecting the chocolate. I didn't even think when I brought it back to my mouth and sucked it in. For all I knew we were in our own world, completely alone. I'd forgotten I was in crowded restaurant with my friends. I wanted to kiss her so fucking bad it was like my body was going to spontaneously combust. Just as I decided to go for it Alice's voice echoed in my ear, bringing me back to reality.

"Alright everyone, let's go dance!"

We all left the restaurant and I had to help Bella along. Apparently the jumbo size was a little too much for her little body to handle. I didn't mind. I tucked her into my side and relished the feeling of her body flush against mine.

I laughed when she went to stand in line. I didn't want to sound conceited, but I'm Edward Cullen. I don't wait in lines. People usually pay me to show up at their clubs just to get press.

I made sure she was steady as I placed her next to Alice. She ordered a whiskey and I have to admit I admired her ferocious attitude towards drinking but she was going to have it rough in the morning. I handed the bartender my credit card, despite Bella's protests, and told them to put all of our drinks on my tab.

I walked over and joined Emmett and Jasper just as they ordered a few shots of Johnny Vegas. That stuff always got me in trouble but I didn't say no. That devil on my shoulder was looking for it.

I downed my second shot and felt someone caress my arm. I glanced down and saw Bella down the bar so I knew it wasn't her. I turned towards the girl and saw a vaguely familiar blonde chick. I couldn't tell her name for the life of me but I wouldn't doubt that we'd fucked before. Girls didn't usually come up to me like that unless I'd already been in their pants.

I was vaguely aware of what she was saying to me so I just laughed and nodded, hoping she wouldn't notice. All of my focus was drawn to the blushing brunette in the blue dress.

"Body shots!" Alice screamed to the bartender. I sighed and tried to look away. I didn't want to see my sister doing anything of a sexual nature…ever. It was an instant downer in the dick department. I was a little relieved to see it was just with Rose but it was still fucking wrong, especially when I saw the guys gushing over it.

"How about you do one off me?" Blondie said. I turned back towards her and shook my head. "Come on. You liked it last time. You even took me into your little private room and did one from my…"

"No," I said, pushing her gently away. "I'm not interested." She scowled and walked away as I turned back towards Bella. My fists clenched at my sides when I saw the guy dip down and brush his lips across her arm. _Mine._

I stomped over, noticing the rest of our group was nowhere to be found, and snaked my arms around her waist. I threw the guy a death stare and bent down to her ear. "Dance with me."

I didn't wait for her to answer; I just started pulling her away.

"Excuse me?" Her friend seemed a little pissed. "We're a little busy."

Are you fucking kidding me? I could pummel this guy with my pinky and he felt like staking his claim over my girl. _But she's not your girl Edward. _"I'm sorry did you say something Abercrombie?" I snapped. My fingers gently massaged against Bella's skin as I tried to hold it together.

"Come on," Bella purred, taking my face between her hands. I felt myself instantly relax. "Let's go."

I glared at the guy once more, not even recognizing the noise rumbling from my chest. I didn't know I was capable of something like that. I knew I was possessive but this was something else.

"Edward I don't think I can do this…" She said as I pulled her to the dance floor. I wasn't necessarily a great dancer, but nowadays it was just like fucking with clothes on. And I was a master of that.

"Just relax." I led her away from the rest of our group so we could have some privacy. I didn't need Jasper or Alice getting pissed that I was feeling her up. I almost bit my lip in anticipation as I spun her around and pulled her body back to me. I caressed my finger down her arm and pulled I up behind my neck as I started grinding myself against her. I was already hard as fuck and I needed the friction.

I took the opportunity to let my hands explore her body, brushing over her delicious breasts and hips. I grabbed onto them firmly and pulled her back to me as I thrust forward. I moaned and let my head fall forward into her hair.

"I want you so bad Bella…" I whispered, feeling bad Edward take over. Any good intentions I had earlier were gone. I started massaging my fingers across her body, inching more and more towards her center each time. I'd been denied the pleasure of touching her there twice and I wasn't about to let it slip away now. I grunted as my fingers felt the warmth through her dress and panties. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her now. "See that curtain over there…" I nodded towards my secret room. I actually paid a monthly fee for that room and I won't lie I never used it for anything honorable, but if I didn't get her somewhere private I knew I was at the point where I would do what I wanted right here on the dance floor. "Meet me there in five."

I backed up and walked away, slightly adjusting myself as I made my way towards the curtain.

"Hey Joey," I mumbled to the guy who always stood guard outside. "See that girl in the blue dress." I nodded towards Bella. "She'll be joining me in five minutes."

He knew the drill; I didn't need to explain anything else. I disappeared inside and sat down on the couch. I took off my jacket and set it down beside me as I waited. I felt the full affects of the alcohol coursing through my veins in warm vibrations. I licked my lips, anxious for her to get here.

She finally stepped in, looking a little nervous. I motioned her over and pulled her between my legs. I reached up behind her knee, running my hand across her silky skin. It made me wonder if she was that soft everywhere. I growled and tugged a little, forcing her to collapse on top of me.

"You want to know the best thing about this room?" I asked, my eyes traveling down her body.

"Hmm?"

"You can scream as loud as you want to and no one will hear you." I leaned forward and kissed her roughly, forcing her lips apart with my tongue. She tasted like heaven. Her hands started drifting across my body as she finally let go and allowed herself to feel.

I pulled my lips away from hers and drifted down to her neck, nibbling and tasting the skin there as my hand yanked her dress strap down. My breath hitched in my throat when she moved her hips against me. I hissed as she did it again and found myself biting down on her skin, marking her as mine. I sat back and let my head fall lazily behind me as she worked on me. Her fingers numbly navigated the top few buttons on my shirt and the next thing I knew her tongue was all over my chest. I wanted it over every inch of my body.

I reached around and grabbed hold of her ass, pushing her center against my dick again. I migrated up and dipped under the hem of her dress, finally reaching her underwear. I didn't hesitate as I slipped a finger inside and moaned how good she felt.

"I want to touch you," she whispered. I wasn't going to argue so I just kept working on her as she unzipped my pants and dipped her hand inside my boxers. I hissed when she touched my length but quickly found myself speeding towards my release at her touch.

"Edward!" I heard Alice yell outside. It distracted me momentarily before I went back to Bella. Her hand froze in panic and she looked like she was about to jump up and run away. And I couldn't have that.

"It's okay baby, she doesn't know this room exists…" I purred, leaning forward to taste her neck again. She finally melted against my body and started stroking me again. I was so close, I could feel all the frustrations building up inside me and they were about to break. I groaned as I finished against her hand and devoured her lips again. That was fucking amazing.

"Mr. Cullen?" Joey called.

"Yeah Joey?" I mumbled, not wanting to tear my mouth away from hers.

"I would suggest you not keep Miss Cullen waiting much longer. She's on the rampage looking for you."

"Okay thanks."

Bella started to get up but I pulled her back down. If it were any other girl I would have let her go without finishing her off. I was a selfish asshole and to be honest as long as I got mine I didn't give a fuck if the girl got off or not. But this wasn't anyone. This was Bella. And ever since watching her come undone that first time in the locker room I wasn't ever going to pass that up again.

"No I'm not done with you yet." I pulled her back and forced her down on the couch. I hovered above her and started working furiously, captivated by the look on her face. It almost made me go over the edge again. "Are you close?"

She nodded and whimpered as she writhed below me.

"Bella…" I leaned down and took her ear between my teeth. "I can't wait to be inside you." I smirked as I felt her whole body shudder with her release but I didn't stop my fingers right away. I wanted to feel everything. I wanted to feel what I'd done to her. "Wait a few minutes before you come out."

I quickly reassembled myself before starting back out, licking my fingers on the way. I couldn't wait another minute to taste her like that. I couldn't imagine what'd it be like to be with her that way. I don't think I would ever get enough.

Alice found me quickly and asked if I was ready to go. I nodded and headed towards the bar to close my tab, still buzzing from Bella. Abercrombie was still sitting at the bar and I smiled at him as I walked by. _I won fucker. _

I closed my tab and headed back to the group. Bella had joined them, her face flushed and her hair in a mess. I smirked to myself knowing that I'd done that.

We headed outside and hailed two cabs. Emmett had something special planned for the boys while the girls had their little sleepover. All I could think about was Bella bouncing around in pigtails having a pillow fight. Maybe I could convince her to do that with me.

I gave her one last look before I got in the cab. Emmett whispered something to the driver and we were off.

I groaned as well pulled up in front of the strip joint. Normally I'd be all for it, but I felt like it was just going to taint the time I'd just spent with Bella. And plus after seeing and being with her like that, there's no way any of these chicks would do it for me. No fucking way. I was still horny as fuck though so I didn't argue too much.

He led Jasper and I inside and to a reserved table at the front. He instantly bought me two shots and a lap dance, telling the stripper it was my birthday.

"Oh is that right?" She purred. I nodded and downed my second shot. "Well hopefully I can make it a happy one." I smiled and decided to just let myself enjoy this. It was just a lap dance and it was my birthday. It wasn't like I was fucking her or anything.

Apparently my dick didn't feel the same way because as soon as she started grinding on me it sprung to attention. Emmett and Jasper were laughing as they watched, occasionally tucking more money into her g-string.

"What's your name?" I asked as she rubbed her boobs against my chest.

"Candy." She licked her lips and turned around, brushing her body down mine. "You're a cutie you know that?"

"Yeah?" I smirked. I was flirting with her and I didn't even mean to. As bad as it sounds I guess it was just a natural reaction for me.

"Come with me," she whispered. She pulled me up out of the chair and led me away from Emmett and Jasper. Jasper narrowed his eyes at me for some reason and Emmett just cheered me on.

Candy led me down a dark hallway and into a private room. She closed the door behind us and pushed me down onto the chair. The room was completely dark except for a small red light hanging above us. It almost reminded me of a darkroom. Darkroom. Pictures. Bella.

I closed my eyes and shook my head as Candy started kissing my neck. She crawled onto my lap and grabbed my hand, forcing it to her chest.

_No Edward. You like Bella. Don't do this. It'll fuck everything up. _

Candy rubbed her hips against mine and I felt myself react instinctively. I didn't want it to but my dick wanted it. I couldn't help it. She forced her lips onto mine and I found myself kissing her back just for the slightest moment. Maybe I could…

_No._ I pulled back and stared at the blank wall behind her. She didn't taste right. Or smell right. Or feel right. She wasn't Bella and I didn't want her.

"What's wrong baby?" Candy murmured, reaching beneath her and stroking me through my pants.

"I can't do this." I let my hands fall to my sides as I sat back.

"Oh I think you can. And I think you want to." She nodded down to my crotch and smiled.

"Get off me please." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. This was a mistake.

"What?" She asked.

"Get off!" I yelled, starting to get pissed. This chick couldn't take a hint. I mean I know I shouldn't have come back here with her in the first place but I didn't want this. I wanted Bella. It was hard for me to admit that I wanted her like that. I was beginning to realize it was definitely more than physical and as much as I wanted to fight it I wanted to be good for her.

Candy stood up and I stormed out of the room. I told Jasper and Emmett that I was tired and left, not waiting for them to convince me to stay. I quickly hailed a cab and went home, completely frustrated by this whole thing. I didn't know if I could be good for her. I had this ability to epically fuck good things up, but I wanted to try. I needed to test myself and see if I could do it before I told her because I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to tell her all these things and then fuck up. I wanted to be sure. And Friday would be a good opportunity to start over with her.

I texted her on the way back to my house. When I got there I had a few more drinks to calm myself down and then texted her again. And then everything went black and the next thing I knew I woke up on my living room floor with my phone open beside me. She hadn't texted me back. I felt this aching in my chest as I stared at my blank screen. I finally pulled myself off the floor and took a shower before calling Emmett. I needed to talk to him about this shit before I broke into a million fucking pieces. Happy fucking birthday to me.

**A/N: Sigh. I think I love him even more. I love his whole incoherent ramblings to himself and the whole war between good and bad Edward. I don't think Bella had any idea that all that was really going on in his head. And who knew that Emmett was in on the whole thing from this point? He may play a little dumb sometimes but I don't think we give him enough credit ; )**

**Please, please please vote in the new poll and send in those pics. I would love to do a fun little project with Tennisward but I can't do it unless you participate. And you get some Tennisward porn in the process so it's really in your best interest. In case you missed the memo, here's the deal.**

**Vote in the poll for Edward's theme song. Honestly they all fit amazingly well with him so make sure you listen to all of them and pick your favorite. You can vote for up to 2. Then send me pics (manips, photos of objects, photos of Rob that scream Tennisward) to mandyleigh010(at)gmail(dot)com and I'm going to put together a lil happy for you. **


	2. Edward Meets Bella

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who voted in the poll! We had 201 votes so that's amazing! It was close but Edward Meets Bella won out by a few votes so you get to see the very beginning of their story from Tennisward. Please note he was still a little bit of an ass back then. He still had yet to be tamed by our little lion tamer. : )**

"Edward fucking Cullen!" Garrett yelled, patting me on the back as I walked into the bar. I glanced around the room, instantly scanning the field to see what I was working with tonight. It looked like the same old chicks that were here every time. I'll admit I enjoyed a good lay every now and then…okay maybe a lot, but I was starting to get bored with them. Same stupid antics every time. All I had to do was smile and they'd practically drop their panties and bend over right there.

We walked over to the bar and I ordered three shots right immediately. I knew it wouldn't take much to get me drunk. I wasn't much of a drinker now and I knew I'd be paying for this tomorrow, but after that long ass run at the French Open I needed a fucking release.

"So see anything you like?" Garrett winked at two chicks walking by and was fairly obvious in checking out their ass. I did the same and shook my head. I downed my last shot and ordered a beer.

I turned around and leaned back against the bar. Everyone that passed eye fucked me like I was a piece of meat. And to them I honestly was and for the most part I didn't give a shit. I wasn't looking for anything more. I was a smug bastard and I knew it, but I also knew I had a lot of shit to be smug about. Not only was a good looking son-of-a-bitch but I was also primed to become one of the greatest tennis players in the world.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and I already knew who it was before I answered it.

"Alice," I said.

"Edward," she sighed. "You're in a bar aren't you?"

"No," I lied, taking another sip of my beer.

"Shots all around!" Garrett yelled, slamming his credit card down. He was always my go to guy when I wanted to party but he was an annoying little fucker. And he just blew my cover even though I was fairly sure it was obvious.

"Is that Garrett? Edward he always pushes you to drink too much and you have training tomorrow!" I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear as she yelled. My sister was never one to be shy about voicing her feelings and I was usually on the tail end of the shitstorm. I barely paid attention as a good-looking redhead brushed her body a little too close to mine as she ordered her drink. I didn't mind one fucking bit. I smiled at her and put my phone back up to my ear. "And I have your new photographer coming in tomorrow and I just wish you would at least give a good first impression before she sees what a little shitbag you really are Edward."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I always make a good impression. Remember the last chick you hired to clean my house? I thought we got along pretty well the first day."

"Yeah I walked in on her blowing you in your living room."

"Sounds like a good first impression to me." I smirked and set my beer down. "Listen Alice I'd really love to chat but I have…to go." Strawberries. I smelled strawberries. Usually bars smelled like piss and beer but this was delicious. I just had to…taste it.

I whipped around and closed my phone, disposing it into my pocket again as the smell brushed past me again. A girl with long brown hair darted past me with some guy and settled herself at the end of the bar.

I watched them as they interacted, trying to decide if they were together or not. I may be an asshole sometimes, but I don't go for married girls or girls with boyfriends. It just leads to a whole lot of bad shit and I did have a conscience. I never ever forced myself on a girl if she didn't want it.

After a good half hour and another beer later I decided they weren't together. There was no intimate touching or kissing or sappy looks. They were straight up friends, even though I couldn't understand why. I couldn't see her properly from way down here but if I was friends with a girl who smelled that good we wouldn't be just friends for long. Maybe he was gay or something. That was the in thing right now right? The gay best friend?

I saw my in when her blonde haired friend made an exit, leaving her alone at the bar. She spun around in her barstool and ordered another drink.

"I'll be back," I slapped Garrett on the chest, but he barely noticed. He was talking to a couple of girls and was completely uninterested in my agenda. I picked up my beer and made my way over to the girl. I didn't even really know what I was doing but I had to meet her. I felt myself drawn to her and I didn't know if it was some kinky sexual thing or what. Blew my fucking mind. I guess I'd just try to act normal and see what happens.

"Hi there." I turned the charm on and smiled.

"You're going to fail buddy, don't even try." My brow furrowed in confusion at the outright rejection. That doesn't usually happen. This definitely wasn't part of the Cullen game plan. Besides her dismissal, she hardly acknowledged my presence, keeping her eyes straight ahead. Maybe if I could get her to just…see me.

"Oh come on sweetheart, you didn't even look at me." I grabbed the sides of her stool, barely brushing my fingers against her body as I spun her around. My breath hitched in my throat, finally seeing her for the first time. She almost made me feel…inadequate. I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. And I'd never wanted anything more.

"There," she sighed. "I looked." She shrugged, still seeming uninterested.

"And do you like what you see?" I examined her big brown eyes, finding myself almost lost in them. Her cheeks were a little flushed probably from the alcohol and her lips were the most luscious pink mounds. I wanted to taste them.

"You're average."

I felt like she'd just stuck a dagger in my stomach. I wasn't used to dealing with this kind of reception from girls and I won't lie I didn't know how to fucking deal with it.

"Average?" I tried to smile, not wanting her to see the chaos going on in my head. I didn't understand this girl. And part of me liked it. As much as I hated the rejection, she was different than anyone else in here. Alice always said I was competitive and liked the chase with women, but this was something completely different. This was a genuine curiosity in this beautiful creature that managed to captivate me in every way. I'd only met her and I already felt her invisible force wrapping itself so tightly around me I thought I was going to suffocate.

I barely heard another word she said before she stormed off. I saw her trip over her own feet and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Strawberry," I whispered to myself as I took in her scent.

"Fuck me!"

I laughed a little under my breath and shot off some sarcastic comment, just like I did whenever I was trying to protect myself. It was a defense mechanism and I had a hard time turning it off when something serious was happening. Was this something serious?

She told me she was celebrating a new job at Sport's Illustrated and I'll have to admit I was a little impressed.

"What's the job?" I raised my beer to my lips and took a drink.

"I'm doing a full length photo feature on Edward Cullen."

I started choking on my beer and gasped for air. What are the fucking odds? Doesn't she recognize me? It suddenly hit me that she honestly had no idea who I was, or who Edward Cullen was for that matter.

"And this Edward Cullen, you've never heard of him?"

"No I don't really follow sports."

I laughed a little to myself. Girl doesn't follow sports, but gets a job at Sports Illustrated. Something's not right there.

I leaned a little closer to her and smiled. "I heard he's devastatingly beautiful. And charming. And great in bed." I winked. I realize I was stroking my ego a little there, but after the bashing it just took it needed it.

"Why do you have personal experience?" She teased.

I laughed a little under my breath, despite her joke at my expense. I've never had anyone speak to me like this besides Rosalie and maybe Alice when she got pissed. It was entertaining.

I started tracing the outline of my beer bottle and shook my head. "No. I guess I just have an inside source." And I knew where else I'd love to have an inside source. I had to have this girl. I had to. I won't lie. The fact that I can't have her is a major turn on. I bet she's a snarky little kitten in bed.

She turned away from me and stomped off. Any other time I would have followed her, but I didn't need to. She was going to come right to me and I wouldn't even have to lift a finger.

"I'll see you tomorrow love." I downed the rest of my beer and went to find Garrett. I didn't stay much longer and went home alone, which I wasn't planning on. I found myself wrapped up in thoughts of her and there was no way anyone else would suffice. I whacked off twice before I passed out.

I was a little hungover the next morning, but nothing that was going to make me miserable. I usually felt better after I downed a couple bottles of water and got moving. I puked once, just to get it over with, before I got dressed and headed to the courts.

"You're fifteen minutes late," Alice said as I walked out onto the court. She didn't even look up from her PDA.

I flipped her off and spun my racquet in my hands. I decided not to tell her about the photographer because I didn't know how she'd react. Part of me was worried she'd be upset and fire her and part of me was sure she'd give her a high five and buy her a car. She was always entertained when Rose and I had our spats, but Rose was her best friend. This was a different situation and even though I wasn't sure what it meant, I didn't want to be done with the girl. Not yet. I hadn't figured her out yet.

"Five laps for warm up and then work on serves." Emmett, my trainer, was lacing up his tennis shoes.

"That's more than usual." I wasn't complaining, just making an observation.

"That's for going out and getting drunk the night before a practice. We've talked about this before and I thought you knew better." Even if Emmett didn't bitch at me, I still wouldn't drink a lot. Last night was an exception. He knew that.

I rolled my eyes and did my five laps before grabbing a cart of balls. I walked up to the base line and shot a few off, trying to focus on my toss. I'd been having a little trouble with it lately and Emmett promised me it was because it wasn't high enough. I thought he was full of shit and I was just having an off….month.

"Good morning Bella! How is everything?" Alice's voice distracted me. I glanced over for the slightest moment and instantly recognized the girl strutting towards us, looking timid as ever. Bella. The name sure as hell fits her. I turned my eyes back to the court and threw up a toss, hoping I could impress her. It flew into the net.

"Damn it!" I momentarily forgot about Bella and felt all my frustrations bubble up. I definitely wasn't the most discreet person on the court and it often got me in trouble, but I couldn't help it. I just wasn't a shy person. If I'm pissed you're going to know about it.

Emmett mouthed off about my toss still not being high enough but I shrugged him off.

"Boys! Can we pause for a moment I have someone I want you to meet." Alice waved us over and I held my breath waiting for Bella's reaction. She looked absolutely terrified and part of me thought she eventually figured out who I was last night. Alice made quick introductions and I made it a point to smile at her. I was making her nervous. That was a little bit more of the normal reaction I was expecting.

She was definitely more discreetly dressed than she was last night but she still looked sexy as hell. Almost like the hot librarian. I just wished she had a skirt and low cut top on. I waited until the other two had stepped away until I spoke.

"I think I liked the outfit from last night better…" I smirked and looked down at her chest, remembering how beautiful it looked last night. Now it was completely covered by those buttons. I wanted nothing more than to pop them off. "Bella…"

Emmett was on my ass for the rest of practice and I'll admit I was a little distracted by Bella being there, but I hoped it would wane as the days went on. My curiosity had to peak at some point right?

I ran my ending laps and headed to the locker room to take a shower. I was the only one in there and took full advantage of my newfound Bella librarian fantasy. Afterward I got dressed and started running a towel through my hair as I stepped out into the hallway. Alice should be here any minute to pick me up.

I froze as soon as I opened the door, seeing Bella standing there with her back to me. She was leaning over the mirror across the hall undoing the first few buttons of her shirt. Fuck me.

"That's better," she whispered.

"It'd be a lot better if you undid one or two more." Shit. Did I just say that out loud?

She spun around and gasped.

"What are you doing out here?" I tried to remain calm despite the fact that I was actually a little embarrassed about what'd I just said. I didn't get that feeling often and never over something that tame. What the fuck is wrong with me? I reverted back to my old defenses and shot off a sarcastic comment instead.

"Um…why do I still have a job?" Her voice stammered.

She was so fucking adorable when she was flustered. I decided to experiment a little. I took a few steps forward and rested my arm on the wall above her. "Why wouldn't you still have a job?" I took advantage of our proximity and her slight wardrobe adjustment to look down her shirt. I won't apologize for being a guy. Her boobs are beautiful and they were just sitting right there. How could I not look? It's like telling a kid not to look at the candy in the candy shop.

"Well…I kind of called you a slut," she stuttered, discreetly trying to escape my hold on her. I smiled inside as I gauged her reaction. I was starting to think I affected her more than she let on last night. And I planned on testing that theory a lot.

Before I could try anything else Alice interrupted us and offered Bella a ride home. She declined, trying to avoid me, but I wasn't having it. I took her camera bag and started down the hallway. She wasn't leaving without this. I saw the way she practically fucking babied the thing.

We pulled up in front of her apartment building and I made a quick mental note of the address just in case I needed to find it again. I instantly recognized blondie from last night stepping out of the building. She introduced him as her roommate and I was instantly jealous that he got to spend that much time with her.

"Hi I'm Alice!" I hadn't even heard her get out of the car. I knew that voice. She had a crush already. Alice had a tendency to fall hard and fast. She usually ended up getting her heartbroken and I had to deal with the guy. It was funny though. She was never upset like other girls were after the breakups. Sure she'd cry, but she always said that he obviously wasn't the one. She thought he was coming soon though because of a stupid psychic feeling she had. Apparently she thinks he's kept her waiting long enough.

We said goodbye to Bella and of course Alice offered to give Jasper a ride. I put my headphones in and blasted my music while they talked between themselves. I wasn't interested in listening to my sister flirt with Bella's roommate.

"Hey Alice give me your phone," I said. She was too involved with Jasper that she absentmindedly did as I asked. I quickly scanned for Bella's number and programmed it into my phone. I'd be using that later. I handed it back to her and flipped to the next song on my IPod.

I tried texting her later that night, hoping I could get her to open up a little bit but it was a no go.

The next day with her was fun. I know it sounded bad but it was a fun little game seeing how I could push her buttons. It wasn't the usual type of game I played though. Something about this was different. For the most part I was all about the conquest, but she was making me work for it and it made me take a second look at her. If I wanted to fuck some random chick there's a dozen in my phone that I could call, but I wanted her. It didn't make sense.

Emmett and I eventually started playing an actual game and I of course tried to show off again. It usually worked out in my favor but I guess she was making me subconsciously nervous. I went off on Emmett, but it wasn't him I was upset at. It was me. This was fucking ridiculous. I don't do this type of thing…whatever it was and it needs to stop right now. I stormed off into the locker rooms, confused as fuck.

Emmett left. Everyone else eventually left. And I just sat in the locker room trying to figure out what the fuck this all meant. _Just let her go Edward. Shake it off. She's no one._

I took a shower and changed into some new clothes even though I knew I wasn't quite done for the day. Emmett might be gone but I needed to work out some frustrations and I wanted to start new. I grabbed my racquet and started out onto the court. I was surprised to see Bella standing there at the baseline.

I quietly slipped out of the locker room and leaned against the wall as I watched her. I guess this was fate, destiny…I guess something telling me I wasn't going to shake her. And that scared the fuck out of me.

I leaned up against the wall and watched her for a few minutes. She grabbed a ball and bounced it a few times. She threw it up and hit the lousiest serve I've ever seen. She grabbed another ball and tried another one, nearly hitting herself in the process. I couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute when she was frustrated.

She spun around and screamed, relaxing a little when she saw it was me. "Yeah I know, that serve was really scary."

She mumbled off some excuse about taking some extra pictures and said she got curious about trying. I decided maybe this was an opportunity to spend some extra time with her and do some more experimenting for the both of us. As much as I wanted to figure her out, I needed to figure me out too before I fucked this whole thing up beyond repair.

I checked her grip and saw it was horrendous, just like I'd assumed. I corrected it, quickly brushing my fingers over hers. I almost shuddered at the feeling of her skin against mine. The feeling traveled through my fingers, up my arm down my stomach and straight to my dick. It was about ready to stand at attention and I had to hold it back.

I headed over to the baseline, assuming she was most interested in serving and ushered her over. She stumbled over her feet trying to get them in the right place so I placed my hands on her hips and guided her along. Bad fucking decision. I wasn't one to think with the head on top of my shoulders, but this was insane. She made me act stupid, irresponsible…even more so than usual.

I swallowed hard as her body brushed against me. I nearly shot off right there when her butt brushed up against my dick. I did all I could not to grind it into her ass. I cleared my throat and told her to grab a ball. She mumbled something about my pocket but I shook my head and nodded to the cart.

It was harder than I thought it would be, being this close to her and not being able to have her. I subconsciously leaned forward and smelled her hair. Strawberries again. I moaned inside and committed it to memory. I decided to give in for the moment and allowed myself to feel her a little. It wasn't anything weird or perverted. It was just another little test for me. And it drove me insane.

I stuttered through the rest of this part of the lesson, unable to focus. I didn't even realize I was practically massaging her hips until she looked down at them. I told myself to let go. I told myself this wasn't part of the experiment no matter how much I wanted it. I pulled her closer so that her body was flush against mine. I fought to keep my eyes from fluttering shut. She felt…perfect.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Giving you a tennis lesson."

"No you aren't," she laughed.

I lifted my finger and traced it down her jaw, enjoying the blush rising to her cheeks. "Yes I am. And I'm trying to seduce you…" I looked down at her body. "We should get you in a tennis dress next time." Another image added to the fantasy file. That one just might make me come undone.

As soon as she brought up scoring I completely shut down. I didn't even realize it until it was too late. And when she mentioned McEnroe I knew my sister had been talking about me. It was her go to guy. Of course she wasn't the only one to say it but it made sense that Bella would hear it from her. I quickly changed the subject, remembering Alice mumbling something about the charity ball earlier.

"So Alice said you sounded pretty excited about the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Her face instantly lit up. "My two favorite movies are Sixteen Candles and Pretty in Pink." She must like the 80's. Note to self: watch every popular 80's movie ever made. I already decided right then and there my plan for the party. I could be pretty clever when I really put my mind to it.

She seemed excited when I told her I'd pick her up tomorrow and I couldn't help myself when she turned around. I reached out and smacked her ass, winking as I walked back to the locker room.

I had a voicemail from some girl when I checked my phone. I didn't recognize her voice and I had no idea where I'd met her.

"Edward. Baby. I want to see you tonight. Give me a call," she purred and rambled off her number. I threw my phone back down and changed into some regular clothes. As I left my phone rang, the same number from the voicemail popping up on my screen. I debated for a few moments, knowing I was horny and could get some easy ass right now without putting forth any effort. I sighed and hit ignore. For once, I just didn't want it.


	3. The Break Up

**A/N: Whoa this outtake was a doozy haha. This is your final outtake (barring any auctions I may enter) for GSM. I really liked exploring Edward's thoughts during their breakup and as you can probably guess he didn't handle it very well. Again I really hoped you enjoyed the story and had some fun with it. I already miss Tennisward but I'm very excited for my new project. If you haven't checked out Secret Life already, give it a try : ) I look forward to hearing from all of you in the future. Thanks again!**

If this gala wasn't for charity I would have skipped it. I mean I was excited about taking Bella as my date officially and everything but I'd rather just stay home and spend time with her. Most of these things were all formalities; mingling with people you didn't give two shits about just for appearances.

Bella seemed overly nervous in the car and I guess I could understand that. This was kind of a big thing and I think she felt she had more to lose than I did if this ended badly. If she only had a fucking clue. She's taken up a permanent residence in my heart and soul and losing her would shatter me. I'd give up anything to have her. I could only pray that I've captured her the way she's completely captivated me. Every fiber of my damn body was attuned to her, almost like she was becoming a part of me.

I figured the red carpet would be the worst part. I hated paparazzi. They didn't give a shit about being polite or concerned. They just wanted their picture and their information. I was just hoping they didn't pounce on Bella and suffocate her. I guess I'd just pull her through as quickly as possible.

I wasn't oblivious to everyone staring as we walked into the room hand in hand. I knew my girl was fucking beautiful and I should be used to people staring at her, but I also knew that wasn't the reason. It was like this business was it's own little small town. Any new fresh meat or scandal and the gossip hounds would be all over it. Bella looked like a deer in headlights as we crossed the room and I decided to get her a drink to calm her nerves a little. I wasn't drinking tonight. That would just open up a whole lot of bad shit. Drunk Edward would have no problem calling all these fuckers out and I don't think Alice would like dealing with that.

Speaking of Alice, I love my sister but it's nice as hell having her out of the picture for a little bit. It was the first time I'd actually felt semi-normal in a relationship. Even when I was with Tanya it seemed like it was all about appearances or publicity. We were the golden couple of the tennis world, but the love was never there. I felt everything with Bella. More than I ever could have fucking imagined I would ever feel. I had started to think I was incapable of love. That maybe that's why my father and I never really connected. I was incapable of loving and being loved.

"What do you want babe?" I whispered. Her eyes darted around the room as she clung to my hand.

"Um…vodka cranberry," she mumbled. Her voice was so small. Poor girl was fucking terrified. I started to think maybe it was a bad idea to bring her, not because I didn't want to, but because this wasn't her world. It probably feels like being thrown into a snake pit.

After we got our drinks we started shuffling around the room. I thought maybe if we started talking to some other people Bella would loosen up a little. She did eventually. Though I wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or she generally felt better.

"Hey pretty girl."

Jacob. Fucking. Black. I tensed a little and felt Bella spin around. I closed my eyes and told myself to relax before doing the same. I'd been doing a lot better with the whole jealous bastard routine, but I wouldn't lie and say it didn't affect me. I knew Jake wasn't a bad guy, but that insecure kid inside me always fucking panicked.

Jake said something about our coming out party and actually reached out to shake my hand. I finally relaxed a little, realizing he wasn't at threat and took it. We started talking about some matches and charity events we were involved in and I even laughed at one of his jokes. He's a funny fucker when he's not trying to feel up my girlfriend.

Bella pressed lightly into my side and I wondered if she was getting anxious again. I leaned down and kissed her head, hoping it would calm her a little.

My phone vibrated against my ass and I cursed under my breath. Alice has been calling me all damn day and I was getting pissed. She probably just wanted to make sure I was wearing the right socks or something. I can dress myself Miss Fashionista.

They announced that dinner was ready so we made our way to our table. I wasn't really sure who we were sitting with but I was almost happy to see Jake migrating the same way. All those happy feelings were pulverized the instant I saw that fucker James. Despite my shitty attitude, I rarely say that I hate someone. I hate that sick asshole. It was hard for me to believe that even Tanya could be with someone like him. The other redhead with them looked a little familiar and after I thought about it I realized it was his sister. Yeah, she's a bitch too. It must run in the family.

Dinner passed without any real incident. Bella was really quiet and I thought about asking her if she wanted to leave after dessert. She sighed loudly and I finally turned towards her. Her eyes were focused down at her cake. She pushed it around her plate but hadn't taken one damn bite. Something was wrong. I was about to lean down and ask her when I caught him out of the corner of my eye. I dropped my fork and sat straight up, putting my arm protectively around Bella's shoulders. James smirked back at my gesture, almost like it was a challenge. That piece of shit had no idea what I was capable of. He needed to learn a lesson and if he didn't back the fuck off of Bella right now I was going to be the one teach it to him. Fuck appearances. She doesn't deserve to feel uncomfortable because of him.

Everyone eventually got up as they finished their plates. I didn't move one inch until James left. I was about to go apeshit on him.

"Was he doing that the whole time?" I brushed Bella's hair back from her face as she nodded. "Bella you should have told me, I would have taken care of it."

"What were you going to do beat his ass right here between dinner and dessert?" _Gladly._

"No, but we could have left or something. You shouldn't have to put up with him. I know how he works. The fact that he can't have you is driving him insane." I knew how he worked because I used to work like him. I was never as slimy and insane as he was, but I used to like the chase. I wouldn't lie about it. It's not who I was anymore but I could still recognize it.

_God I have to take a leak. _"I have to run to the bathroom."

"Just go I'll be fine."

I saw Jake was still sitting beside us and trusted him more than anyone else in this room. "Can you please…watch her?" _Watch her? God Cullen make her sound like a child or a dog._

He offered to dance with her and I cracked up some joke about her being a bad dancer. She wasn't bad. In fact she was fucking adorable when she danced, especially badly. It was refreshing considering all the girls did these days was grind up on your dick.

"No kissing her this time Black." I laughed as I started making my way through the crowd. I spotted the bathroom and ducked inside.

"I'll bet you $1,000 I can get in her pants tonight Cullen." James smirked and stepped beside me.

"I don't think you could pay her a million to sleep with you Baxter. She has higher standards than that." I ran my fingers through my hair and told myself to keep it together.

"Eh I don't know about that," he laughed. "I mean she's obviously fucked you." He took a step closer and smiled. "Is she feisty in the sack? Little sex kitten? I bet sure purrs….does she?"

He stepped behind me and started towards the door. I reached my leg back and tripped him. He fell forward onto the ground and I laughed a little under my breath. Sure it was immature, but at least I didn't bash his head into the mirror like I wanted to. I threw my towel into the trashcan and crouched down.

"Little Baxter. Just keep throwing your temper tantrum," I murmured. "The fact is no matter how much dirty pussy you get, it'll never…ever compare to Bella. And you'll never ever have her because she's mine. Understand?" I stood up and walked out.

I spotted Bella dancing with Jake and she was actually smiling so I just sat down at the table and watched. I loved seeing that girl smile, even if I wasn't the one doing it.

"Mind if I sit?" Tanya asked.

"I don't give a shit." I kept my eyes on Bella and smiled.

"Are you really happy with her Edward, you know we were really good together?" She moved to put her hand on my leg and I jerked it away.

"Are you really even serious dating that asshole? He's trash Tanya. Even for you."

"I don't even know you anymore," she narrowed her eyes at me. "It's like she's changed you."

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. "Is that such a bad thing that she made me realize how much of a dick I was? I needed to change."

Another couple that sat with us during dinner stopped at the table. They sat down and glanced over at Tanya and I.

"Listen I can't have this conversation with you here." I leaned back and turned my eyes back to Bella. I didn't feel like airing out all my dirty laundry or my relationship with Bella with complete strangers around. "But I'm telling you, that guy is scum and you deserve better." I stood up and started walking out to cool off. The whole thing with James in the bathroom and Tanya's interrogation was pissing me off.

"Fuck me," I whispered as I heard Tanya get up and follow me. I walked out into the lobby and leaned up against the wall. "What?" I snapped.

She leaned forward and actually tried to kiss me. I gently pushed her back and tapped my foot.

"You really love her don't you?" Her tone wasn't condescending, it was just surprised. I can't say I blame her with my history. She knew better than anyone I never really connected with anyone beyond the superficial.

"Yes."

Her eyes softened and she bit down on her lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't…realize."

"Why are you with him Tanya?" I crossed my arms in front of me and took a deep breath.

"I don't know. Do you think everyone can find what you have?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter if you do or not. You still shouldn't have to settle. Get out now or I promise you you're going to get hurt."

I darted back into the ballroom and glanced at the dance floor.

"Where'd you go baby?" I whispered to myself. I started pushing through the people looking for her and Jake but they weren't there. I finally spotted Jake across the room talking into his phone, but she wasn't with him. "Shit."

My entire body went into panic mode. Something was not right. She wouldn't have just gone off by herself. My phone vibrated in my pocket again and I was relieved as all hell to see it was her.

"Bella?" I answered.

"Where are you?"

"Looking for you actually, where are you?"

"I'm over by the…"

"By where?" Silence. "Bella?" I glanced down at my phone to see if I'd lost the call, but it was still there. I held the phone up to my ear and listened. I heard some commotion in the background and then my whole world came crashing down with one sound. Bella's scream.

I spun around and ran back to Jake, pushing people out of the way as I went.

"Jacob where did you leave her?" I shook his shoulders. He told whoever he was talking to on his phone to hold on for a minute.

"What?"

"Bella where did you leave her? Something's wrong."

"I'll call you back," he said into his phone. "I left her on the dance floor. I had to take this. I'm sorry I thought she'd be fine."

We both darted back to the dance floor, searching through the sea of people. None of them were her. I ran my fingers through my hair and felt myself starting to lose it. I blinked away the tears and pushed my way to the other side of the dance floor.

"What the fuck?" I murmured. A chair just flew out of a darkened hallway off to the side. I could barely see it from here; in fact I hadn't even known it was there until now. "Jake!" I yelled. I nodded over towards the hallway and sprinted as fast as I fucking could.

As soon as I stepped into the hallway I could hear her soft crying coming from the room on the right. I flew inside and nearly threw up when I saw her. James had her pinned up against the wall, her dress ripped clear down to her stomach.

I launched myself across the table and whipped him away from her, slamming him down against the table. He hurt her. He hurt…Bella. He broke the thing that was most precious to me for sport. And I couldn't help but think it was my fault. I shouldn't have said those things to him in the bathroom; it probably just pissed him off.

"You touch her again and I'll fucking kill you!" I screamed. I raised my fist above my head and smashed his jaw. "You hear me!" I hit him again before turning back to Bella.

I could tell she was shaking before I even touched her. I tentatively reached out and scooped her into my arms. I just wanted to take her away from all this.

I whisked her out of the room and down to the next one so I could take a look at her and make sure she was okay. I set her down on the table and finally got a look at her. I've never been so heartbroken in my entire life…up until that point anyway.

"Baby I'm so sorry." I shook away the tears. "Are you hurt? Did he…?" I couldn't even utter the fucking words. Because I knew if it was true there was nothing that could stop me from going into the next room and ending him.

She shook her head and my heart finally started beating again.

I kissed her and told her I loved her and that I was sorry. I held her until she stopped crying and offered her my coat. Her dress was completely ripped to shreds but I wouldn't let her walk out like that.

I spotted the police officers as soon as we stepped back into the hallway. I glanced into the first room and was relieved to see James in handcuffs. We continued to the front and found one of the other officers so he could take our statements. I thought I should go back and make sure everything was squared away with Jake and James so I left Bella with the officer and ran back. I honestly just wanted to get her the fuck out of here and in bed. We were safe there. She was safe.

I checked in with the officer talking to Jake and told him we'd spoken to the officer out front. He said they'd follow up if they needed anything else. I shook Jake's hand and thanked him for his help.

As soon as I stepped back out into the hallway Bella spun around and ran through the front door. I sprinted after her and reached her just as she collapsed on the concrete and started throwing up.

I bent down beside her and held her hair back. I rubbed her back and glanced up, wishing our car would come soon. People were staring.

"Are you okay to ride home?" I asked. She nodded her head and I helped her into the car. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" My question was a little selfish. I just wanted her there regardless if she needed it or not. I needed to know she was okay.

"I want to go home," she snapped.

"Okay." I didn't understand. She sounded mad…at me. I shrugged it off, assuming she was just upset. I leaned over and tried to put my arm around her shoulder but she cowered away. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"No. _He _didn't hurt me."

"What is going on?" I turned towards her and shook my head. "Talk to me."

"Do you want to explain this to me?" She reached inside of my jacket and pulled out a condom wrapper and a pair of women's underwear. I cursed my former self to hell for not listening to Rosalie. How hard was it to take a fucking jacket to the drycleaners? And now she thinks I'm fucking around on her.

"No!" She continued. "You know what? I don't even want to hear you try to explain it because it's pathetic."

"Bella this is not…" I stuttered.

"Not what I think? Isn't that what the cheating boyfriends always say?" Each word she said sliced right through me. Sharp and unforgiving. This was bad.

"Would you like me to pull over and give you some privacy?" The driver glanced at me in the mirror.

"No just get be home please. I can't be in this car anymore." Bella turned her eyes out the window.

"Bella I know how bad this looks and sounds but Tanya and I were just…talking. She hit on me and I told her no. She asked me about you, how serious we were and we couldn't talk about it at the table so we went into the lobby. That is fucking all that happened. I know I don't owe her anything and probably shouldn't have even talked to her, but it was fucking innocent. Please…"

"And what? A condom just happened to fall on your dick and her underwear jumped into your pocket on their own. You could start your own damn magic show Edward…really." She barely waited for the car to stop in front of her apartment before she jumped out. There was no way in Hell I was just going to let this go tonight. She needed to understand.

"You actually think you're staying here tonight?" She shook her head. "Go home Edward."

"You are my home," I stuttered. I cleared my throat and tried to think of something to say. Something that would make it all better. I could feel myself starting to fall apart.

I followed her all the way up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, but made it quite clear that I wasn't welcome. I just leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms.

"Why do you want me to say?" I asked.

"I don't want you to say anything. In fact I don't want you to speak to me at all from now on. I'll just go back to doing my job. I'll be Bella and you'll be Edward and once this job is done I won't ever have to see you again. It'll be like you never existed."

I couldn't fucking breathe. It was like every word she spoke stole a little more of the air from my lungs, leaving me gasping with nothing.

"Bella you don't mean that. We love each other…" I ignored her warning and stepped inside, flipping the light on. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw the rest of the apartment. There were two suitcases sitting beside the couch. Alice sat in the chair, her mouth a stern cold line across her face. Jasper sat behind her looking guilty as fuck, even though I know he hadn't done anything wrong.

Bella started to speak as Alice turned around and flipped on the television. Fuck. Me. There we were. Bella and I. Our pictures from that night back in the hotel were flashing like a slideshow across the screen. I blinked a few times and barely registered Alice mumbling something to Bella. All I heard was last check. She was firing her.

"Alice," I snapped. "I think you're overreacting a little. We can't just hire a new photographer right now!"

"I don't want liars working for me. I'm stuck with you because you're my brother but she's fired." She jumped up from the chair and left without another word to any of us.

"Can I…can I call you tomorrow?" I mumbled. Tomorrow it would be better right? She just needed some time to cool off, realize the truth. Isn't that how it's supposed to work?

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I need a break." Break. As in break up. She was breaking up with me. I shook my head and tried to reason with her again.

"I told you nothing happened."

"And I told you that you weren't welcome here. Get the fuck out."

I almost cowered back from the fire in her eyes and I knew I wasn't getting anywhere with her tonight. I nodded and stepped outside. She slammed the door behind me and locked it.

I leaned against the wall in the hallway and ran my fingers through my hair. I slid down the side of the wall and finally completely lost it. I started crying hysterically in the middle of the hallway. I never used to cry. I never showed any kind of meaningful emotion before her. And now something shifted. Love…life…meaning…gone.

Over an hour later I couldn't cry anymore. I stood up and brushed my pants off as I left. My car was still waiting for me but I didn't want to go back to my house.

"Back to your place Mr. Cullen?" He asked as I got in.

"No."

"Where to?"

"Just stay here for now." I glanced up at their apartment and it was completely dark. "Fuck," I whispered. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rose's number.

"Edward?" She answered.

"I need help," I sniffled. "Everything's fucked up now."

"Where are you?"

"In a car outside Bella's apartment."

"I'll be right there." She hung up and was knocking on the window fifteen minutes later. I opened the door for her and she got inside.

We didn't talk for a long time. I just leaned against the window chewing nervously on my nails.

"Well I know about the pictures, but I'm assuming there's something else?" She said.

"Remember…when you found those things in my pocket after the French Open and ripped me a new one for sleeping with that girl."

"Yes."

"I didn't do what you said."

She glanced down at the jacket I was wearing and swore under her breath. "She found them."

"Yeah right after James tried to…attack her."

"God…" She whispered.

"She's okay." I laughed darkly. "Well she's not okay, but he didn't…" I shook my head. "What do I do? I need you to tell me what to do. You're always there to tell me…how to deal with things and I need you to tell me now. Do I send her flowers? What do I do?"

"I don't think Bella's a flower type girl honey." She reached over and touched my arm. I know a lot of people think Rose is a little harsh, but she has always been brutally honest and there for me when I needed it. Even after I treated her like shit. "I've seen you change Edward. I love Bella and I see how happy she makes you, but if she's not ready to trust you then maybe you two aren't ready to be together."

"Why the hell should she trust me? I don't even think I would trust me if I was her. It's just…God I've been trying so hard to be good for her and my past still comes back to haunt me. I'm never going to break out am I?"

"That's up to you. Do you need to stay with me and Emmett tonight?" She asked.

I shook my head and looked down at my feet. She sat with me for a little while longer before I told her she could leave. She looked a little hesitant at first but she eventually left and told me to call her if I needed anything. I did need something. But she didn't want anything to do with me.

I stayed in the car for the whole night, not sleeping. I felt like if I left it would make it all real. Early the next morning I told the driver to go to the nearest grocery store. I went inside and asked for the manager, telling him I needed the biggest box of frozen dinners they had in stock. I thought his eyes were going to bug right out of his head, but as soon as I gave him my credit card to pay for everything he went right to it. One of the stock boys brought it out for me and hauled it out to the car.

I told the driver to go back to Bella's place as I leaned forward and pulled a piece of paper from the glove compartment. I scribbled a note to Bella and asked the driver to deliver it. He looked like he was about on his last nerve with me, but I threw a couple hundred dollars at him and told him he could take me home after this. He did as I said and was back down to the car within ten minutes.

I don't know if I expected her to call me that day or the next, but I thought she'd call at some point. She didn't. I got a lot of calls and none were from her. They were all from the media. I eventually just turned my phone off when I realized she wasn't going to call.

I refused to turn on the television; I could only imagine what kinds of things were being said and shown. I didn't want to see any of it. A few days after the blowup I started calling her. She didn't answer of course, so I left messages. She never responded. A few more days passed and I was getting so fucking frustrated with everything. As bad as it sounds I wasn't used to not getting my way. I had no idea how to deal with it.

I'd finally had enough and drove over to her apartment. I was sick of not sleeping and feeling like shit all the time. I even picked up some damn flowers along the way just in case.

I stomped up the stairs and pounded on the door. Part of me was wishing Jasper wasn't here so I could talk to her alone.

I cursed when he opened the door.

"I need to see her man," I mumbled.

"She's not here Edward."

He was just doing what he was supposed to do. I understood that. He was protecting her like he told me he would if I fucked up. But I wasn't in the mood to deal with his bullshit right now.

I growled and pushed the door open, almost knocking him over. I started towards her bedroom door and wasn't surprised to see it closed. Maybe she was still sleeping. I just needed…to see her. I inched her door open and expected to see her in her bed. It was completely empty.

I stepped in and looked around her room. It looked almost bare. Hardly enough clothes to live off of. A lot of the things from her dresser and other random items are gone. She's gone.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Where is she!"

"Look Edward, I know you two are going through something. She just wants to be alone."

I clenched my fists at my sides and told myself not to hit him. It wasn't really his fault. I just needed to find some kind of release or I was going to lose it. I took a few deep breaths and started back towards the door. I threw the flowers down on the counter and left.

I called Emmett and told him I needed to play. And that's literally all I did. I played until he couldn't play anymore. And after that I just hit against the wall. For weeks I completely exhausted myself so I could pass out as soon as I got home. Because if I didn't my mind would go where I didn't want it to go.

I eventually stopped calling her, even though I almost wanted to just to hear her voice on her voicemail. It just got too painful. I felt like I was being ripped in two. I missed her like hell. But now there was something else. I was fucking angry. I was angry with me for being such a fuck up before. I was angry with her for reacting the way she did. I was angry with Alice. I was angry with Emmett for no fucking reason other than the fact that he was someone to be angry at. Angry.

"Edward you have a charity match tomorrow," Alice said. We hadn't spoken much since she fired Bella. And it was never anything other than business. I would never say I hated my sister but I was as close as I could get right now. I know she didn't cause this, but she didn't have to fire her. And it pissed me off that she was so upset about our relationship in the first place.

"Cancel it," I mumbled, tying my shoe up.

"I can't cancel it, we confirmed it a week ago."

"I said fucking cancel it!" I yelled. I stood up and started hitting against the wall.

"The car will pick you up at nine." She turned around and left.

Rose woke me up the next morning and made sure I was ready to go for the charity match. I honestly wouldn't have gone otherwise. I haven't played any kind of match since Bella left and I didn't know how to feel about it. I knew something was going to be missing.

I played like shit. I was fairly sure if it wasn't a charity match that I would have been thrown off the court due to my behavior. I got so caught up in playing that I almost forgot about everything else. I felt myself start to lose it and turned around, expecting to see Bella there to calm me down. She wasn't. I unconsciously reached up and scratched my nose. _I love you Bella._

I finally broke down and had a drink. Or a lot of drinks. I bought three bottles of liquor and holed up in my house for like four days passed out drunk. Emmett finally came over and forced me to shower. That fucker threw out my liquor too.

A couple of weeks later I woke up in the night, fairly early since I'd passed out as soon as I got home from my practice. My heart started racing when I saw the flickering of my phone screen on my nightstand. I reached out for it just as it stopped. My fingers fumbled with the buttons as I scrolled for my missed calls. _Bella. _I blinked again and expected her name to morph into another, but it didn't. The little voicemail icon in the corner started flashing at me and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Fuck," I sighed. I quickly got into my voicemail and waited.

"Edward…it's me." Despite my split feelings towards her right now I found myself smiling a little. "I was just calling to see how you were. I um…Rosalie called and I just…" There was a long pause and I wondered if she hung up. "Fuck!"

I listened to the voicemail three times and took two shots of my newly bought liquor before I called her back. I didn't really think she'd answer anyway. She didn't sound too confident in that voicemail. I finally heard the phone open, but she didn't say anything. I barely registered her breathing in the background.

"Bella?" I whispered. Still nothing. I knew she was there. I bit down on my lip and waited. I waited for her to say something. I waited for me to figure out what to say. But I could only think of one thing and I knew it probably wasn't enough. "Baby I miss you so much." I winced as the line went dead. She was gone again.

I felt like absolute shit for the next week. If I wasn't playing tennis I have no idea what I would have done. It kept me from being emo and sitting in a dark room with mounds of chocolate. Besides that was a chick thing. I didn't do that.

Emmett and I were in the middle of a game when Alice stomped onto the court and almost got hit by a ball.

"We have to go," she said.

"We're in the middle of a game," I mumbled. I grabbed another ball and started back towards the baseline.

"Doesn't matter. Take a shower. We have to go." She turned around and stomped off the court.

I gave her the stink eye and threw the ball back down. I took a quick shower, got dressed and met her in the lobby.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. We've been called in for a meeting."

She drove us across town and we were seated immediately in a large room. There were chairs all around and a row of old guys up at the front. I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest wondering what the hell was going on.

"Mr. Cullen," one of them said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm Mr. Cullen's agent," Alice said. "What is this regarding?"

"It has come to our attention that you have failed one of your drug tests Mr. Cullen," he continued.

"Excuse me?" I blinked.

"Our lab found evidence of performance enhancers in your system. Unfortunately that is grounds for immediate suspension."

Performance enhancers. Steroids. Never touched that shit in my life but with how my life has been going lately it doesn't surprise me that something else got fucked up.

"This is preposterous," Alice said. "Have him take the test again there must be some mistake."

"We will review the case again Miss Cullen. The test was ran several times so I can assure you there was no mistake. Mr. Cullen is suspended from tournament play effective immediately." He started rambling on about more specifics but I wasn't there. I was numb, unfeeling. Tennis was the last thing I had and now it's gone. I have nothing.

I barely registered Alice elbowing me in the ribs, signaling it was all over. She immediately pulled out her phone and mumbled something about calling our lawyer. I sauntered outside and ran my fingers through my hair. I have to get the fuck out of here.

I started walking down the sidewalk when Alice turned away and quickly hailed a taxi. When I got home I packed a small duffel and grabbed my laptop before taking off in my car. I told Frank he could leave. I wasn't coming back anytime soon.

I had no idea where I was going. I just drove. I think I was unconsciously thinking I could find her. Despite how fucking angry I was with her right now I still needed her. God I was angry. I knew this wasn't her fault but now I was angry that she wasn't here to be with me. I needed her and she didn't care.

Alice, Emmett, Rose and even Jasper tried calling me. I completely ignored their calls and didn't bother listening to their messages. I knew what they would say and to be honest I didn't give a flying fuck. This was my mess to deal with. They didn't understand and they had no right to tell me how I was supposed to react to this. My life was gone. I think I'm allowed to pretty much do whatever the hell I want to.

I ended up in the middle of nowhere, no closer to her or any kind of solution. I stopped at the next bar I saw and decided if I was going to be numb I might as well do it properly. I drank until I passed out on the counter. Not my proudest fucking moment but at the time I didn't care. The bartender finally kicked me out and told me to go sleep it off at the motel next door. I did what he said, but came back again the next day. And the next day. I was drunk off my ass for about three days and honestly it was nice to not feel the pain of my loss.

When I finally sobered up I realized I couldn't stay here forever, so I called the one person I could deal with right now. The one who might actually understand and not lecture me.

"Edward?" Jake answered.

"Do you know?" I asked.

"Yes. God man, where are you? Everyone's freaking out."

"I'm sure not everyone."

"She called me," he said. My entire body froze. Bella called him.

"What?"

"She sounded frantic, asked if I'd heard from you."

"Well hell if she was really that concerned she might have just tried calling me instead…"

"She said she did."

I shook my head and cursed under my breath. "I don't know what to do."

"I'm telling you this because I think…that even though you two aren't ready to admit it, you need each other right now. And it's the right thing to do." He took a deep breath. "She's in Forks. At her mom's old house."

"Thanks Jake. I'll see ya." I hung up and pulled my laptop out. I typed in Swan in the white pages and hoped that her address was still listed. Renee Swan. There it was.

I tapped my finger against the top of the table as I stared at it. I went back and forth at least a hundred times about going there. She didn't tell me where she was. Jake did. But he said she was worried? Did I even want to see her? _Of course you do you douchebag. _I stood up and started pacing around the room, practically pulling my hair out.

"Damnit," I whispered. I rested my forehead against the wall and slammed my fist down. I glanced back at my laptop once more before walking over to my duffel. I pulled out a blank cd and popped it into my laptop. I already had the playlist made; I'd done it right after she left for when she'd come back to me. And she never did. So it just sat there waiting to be heard. And now she was finally going to hear it.

I threw everything in my car and started off. It took me a few hours to get there and I had to stop and ask for directions twice. Yeah I know, I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to ask directions. But this was Bella. I had to get to her no matter what.

I sat out on the shoulder of the road outside her house for over an hour before I finally pulled into the driveway. It was raining like all hell was about to break loose but I didn't care. I took a deep breath and slipped her cd into the player before rolling down all the windows and stepping outside. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the car as I waited.

I saw some movement behind the window and a moment later she was running out the door. I told myself to stay, not to run to her. Seeing her just made everything more intense. The anger and the love. I didn't know which one to trust.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked.

"Jake."

"I…I heard the news. I'm really…"

"Listen I just need a place to stay for awhile. If you don't want me here I'll go somewhere else." That was bullshit. I wanted to be here with her.

"Oh." No it's okay. Come on in."

I grabbed my bag and the cd before shutting the car off. When I turned back around I felt the anger bubble up. I clenched my teeth and told myself to keep it together, but I couldn't.

"And just for the record, I'm fucking pissed at you." I went into the house and waited since I didn't know where anything was. She eventually came in and showed me up to where I'd be staying. And then she had the fucking nerve to ask if I needed anything. I shook my head and started unpacking as she left.

Do I need anything? I need you. I need to be able to play again. I need my life back. I sighed and threw my clothes back down on the bed before stomping down the hallway into her room. She was laying on her bed talking to someone, but she quickly stammered a goodbye and hung up.

"I lied," I said.

"Excuse me?"

"When you asked if I needed something. "I needed you to fucking trust me. I needed you to…believe in me! Why couldn't you do that huh? Why did you have to jump to the worst fucking conclusion when I have done nothing to earn your distrust? I was faithful to you Bella and you threw it back in my fucking face. I mean do you know how it feels to love and hate someone at the same time? Because that's what I'm dealing with right now." There I said it.

"You're right. I fucked up, I'm sor…"

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry because it's not enough!" Sorry wasn't going to put everything back to normal. It didn't work that way. "Don't you get it?" I felt like screaming. "You said…you trusted me. I've been completely honest with you and I just wish you would have done the same…"

"I panicked Edward! I fucking panicked okay? There is nothing that I can do or say that will take that back no matter how wrong I was. I hate that I did that to you. I hate myself for that. And you want me to be honest? I think I was always waiting for something to happen. And that's a shitty thing to do, but that's the truth. And then after I realized I fucked up and it never would I knew I couldn't go back. I was too embarrassed."

"You didn't think we were worth being embarrassed for?"

"We are worth everything to me!" She shook her head. "I thought I lost you and I even tried to move on. I tried. I fucking kissed another guy and I still couldn't get you out of my head! You are my entire heart and I broke it. I broke us." I pointed at my chest. "I did! And I guess if you hate me I have to face the consequences and own up to that. It was me! Are you fucking happy?"

"No." I couldn't do this anymore right now. It would have been naïve of me to think we could fix this with one screaming match. I knew it'd take some time. But despite my best efforts I felt so fucking drawn to her right now that I had to get out of there before I did something stupid. We both needed some time to deal with this together.

I did my best to avoid her for the next week. I know it was childish, but my body had to adjust to being around her and it wasn't doing so well. And I didn't just mean my dick. Of course I wanted her that way. She was fucking beautiful. But the very idea of being in her presence completely altered me.

And then one day I snuck downstairs and there she was doing dishes. I cleared my throat and went over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

"You aren't going to talk to me?" She snapped. She spun around to face me.

"I have nothing to say." I didn't mean it like that. Shit. I just didn't know what to say.

I jumped back as s spray of water flew right at my face. What the fuck?

"Were you trying to fucking hit me?"

"No. It was an accident." She turned around and started working again like nothing had happened. I stomped over and scooped up some of her bubbles before shoving them in her face.

"Accident my ass."

"You are such an asshole!" She screamed. Next thing I knew we were both drenched and wrestling around on the floor for control over the sprayer. I didn't even realize I was on top of her until it slammed against the cupboard and there was nothing left to fight for.

I didn't expect to be this close to her yet and it wasn't going so well. Or it was going very well if you talked to Edward Junior. He was sure ready to party and I actually mentally yelled at him for being such a dick, literally.

I spit some water out of my mouth and glanced down at her lips. I wanted her. I involuntarily shifted my hips against her, looking for some friction.

"Really Edward? Right now?"

"I'm sorry. God what do you want me to do, it's a natural reaction."

"Are you going to get off me?"

For a moment I thought she said "Are you going to get me off?" and that didn't really help with the situation downstairs. My entire body was buzzing just being this close to her, like something out of a fucking romance novel. I could feel her energy all over my body and I couldn't move. I finally leaned down and clenched my eyes tight as I nuzzled into her hair. I expected her to push me away, but she didn't. She shifted briefly but didn't fight it. I grazed my nose down her jaw and her neck, taking her in with every breath. I pulled back and found her eyes, almost wondering if she was feeling it too.

"I need to…feel…" I tried to fight it. "Can I have you?"

I waited for what felt like a fucking eternity before I saw her inching up towards me. The moment her lips touched mine everything seemed to right itself. Almost like my entire world was on its axis, even if just for that moment. Everything was okay. And I needed her like I needed the oxygen around me. I needed to just…breathe her.

I reached down and pulled her pants down, praying that she wouldn't stop me. I wanted her to want this too. It would…kill me if she told me no. I moaned as she did the same to me and didn't waste anytime. When you've gone two months without this feeling you didn't. And it wasn't even about the sex, it was sex with her. So much more than anything I've ever experienced in my entire life.

It didn't take either of us long to find each other again, find our release. It hit me hard and fast. Part of me wondered if it was like that for her too. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to leave her because I felt like everything would go away again.

I finally rolled over and stood up. I pulled my pants back on and offered her hers. I was instantly terrified that she regretted it. I bit down on my lip and did the only thing I could do to focus right now. I grabbed a mop out of the closet and started cleaning up the mess.

When we were done we both started upstairs. I went to my room and stripped off my wet clothes. I glanced behind me and saw she'd done the same. She carried them to the bathroom and re-emerged a moment later with a towel wrapped around her. I followed suit and threw my wet clothes in the tub, but when I reached under the cupboard for a towel there were none.

I shuffled over to her room and watched her dry her hair before I spoke. She offered me her towel and I went back to my room to change. When I came back she was all snuggled up in bed and I wanted nothing more than to be there with her.

"So…" I started. I didn't know what to do. Did she want me to stay in here? I didn't want her to think I was an asshole who just wanted sex, but I didn't want to push her either.

My heart swelled when she pulled back the covers for me. I crawled in and pulled the covers back over us. She turned away from me and drifted off to sleep. I turned around so I could face her and scooted cautiously a little closer. I brushed my fingers lightly up and down her spine and she inched closer to me in her sleep, unconsciously responding to my touch. She finally rolled over to face me and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling us closer to together. I leaned over and kissed her cheek and her neck and her lips while she slept. She slept so soundly I started to wonder if she was having insomnia like me. "I love you baby," I whispered.

When I finally closed my eyes, I fell into a deep sleep. I think it was because I knew we were going to be okay. It might take some time, but we were going to be okay. And my proof was the feeling of her warm little body against mine. I could feel the beating of her heart against my chest and that was all I needed. A piece of the puzzle had finally been found.


End file.
